Rising Storm
by Stormshadow3
Summary: (Discontinued. Old. Never to be continued.) My name is Stormkit, and I was born in the middle of a war. My brother's dead. My sister... well, she's gone a bit off the deep end. Now there's this prophecy about the tempest that will destroy everything, and I can't take in all of it. Because all I know is how to unsheath my claws. I'm no hero.
1. Prologue

**Yeah, yeah. More fics, yay!**

 **I know. Just look at the titles of my other fanfictions: Stormshadow's Doom, Stormfrost's Past. Seriously, what is with all the storms?**

 **Plus, my penname is Stormshadow3, so that definitely adds to the** **list.**

 **But this is different. I will write a book-length story about my own OC.**

 **How is this different from the others? Well, Stormshadow's Doom was my first story, and was kinda weird in my opinion today. (Check it out anyways, because I feel like it's just sitting there gathering dust.) But it wasn't my avatar, even though my OC had the convenient name of Stormshadow. Stormfrost's Past, however, was based on forum experiences, and of course I chose the prefix of Storm.**

 **I am determined to 1) Make this a successful fic, not expecting like ten favorites or something but still successful, 2) Be long, as long as a regular Warrior Cats book (gulp!), and 3) Nothing. I just like the number three.**

 **Oh, boy. How am I going to make this book-length? I've never written a chapter over a thousand words!**

 **Well, I'm just gonna have to suck it up and do it somehow.**

 **I am NOT going to do any more author notes anymore. Maybe at the very end, when this story is all finished and complete, but none in the middle. That's cheating in my opinion. The story must be book-length even without the author notes.**

 **Here we go again. Let's begin. Three, two, one...**

 **GO!**

* * *

Prologue

The forest was silent. Too silent. I closed my eyes, the soft breeze washing over me like a river tide.

"Froststar?" I heard a faint meow. "You all right there?"

"Yes, quite well, Silverpool," I whispered. The sound of the crickets filled me with sleep, and as the moon shone down, its bright white gleaming, I could almost feel myself dozing off into a deep sleep.

"It's been a long time since we've met like this; alone, watching the stars rise," she began.

I turned my head slowly, revealing a faint smile. "Of course. I was always too busy one way or another."

Silverpool chuckled slightly, and I leaned in closer to her. "Plus... With all this talk of war-"

She stiffened, and I paused. "Do you not wish to talk about war?"

"Oh, I've seen many battles in my lifetime, Froststar," she replied. I nodded grimly. Silverpool may not look like much, but she was almost a whole generation older than I ever was. Now, the moonlight shone down onto her ruffled light gray pelt, making the edges shine and making her look like some sort of glowing star-cat.

"But what about..." I stopped again, and cleared my throat. "What about those new kits that Ferndapple had? Those new apprentices that we appointed? There is always hope, Silverpool. It lives in ourselves."

She turned her head, and I saw something shine in her pale blue eyes that I had never seen before: respect. "You're wiser than I took you to be, Froststar," she muttered. I felt my face begin to redden. "Wow, thanks."

"You're always welcome," Silverpool said briskly. "Now, what were we talking about again?"

"Troubled times?"

"Oh, yes, and there's always that." She began scratching her back side absentmindedly. "But Streamclan is like the river: it weaves around the obstacles like water rushes around a boulder in the way."

"That's what we're named for," I answered.

No one else spoke for a long time. There was a whispering of wind in the trees, and I could hear the stream itself, somewhere near the edge of our territory: dark, flowing water, rushing through and running against the tide.

I was almost about to really fall asleep, when I was jolted awake.

BOOM.

My eyes flew open. "Silverpool, did you hear that?"

She began murmuring some highly unprintable curses. "It's just some thunder, Froststar. I thought you got over that when you were a kit."

I opened my mouth to argue with her, but the booming sounds were getting increasingly... unsettling to me for some strange reason. "Maybe we should go? It's getting really dark," I pressed.

She groaned. "What, it's raining already? Oh, fine, I'll go back camp with you."

* * *

We ran as lightning flashed and rain pelted us, soaking us. By the time we reached the safety of the camp, we were drenched head to toe in rainwater.

"That was intense," I gasped as I began hobbling back to my den, soaked like me.

Silverpool didn't reply for a while. I frowned, turned, and prodded her slightly with my remaining paw. "Hello?"

"Did you just see that?" She breathed. "The... the..."

"Okay, just calm down for a moment." I raised my eyes to the skies. "What did you just see?"

Silverpool's mouth opened, but then closed again after a heartbeat's hesitation, and shook her head. "No, you wouldn't believe it anyways. Besides, it's getting cold, I need to get back to my den!"

"Just tell me!" I begged, but she was already heading towards the medicine cat den behind us, the thick reeds entangling. "Wait!"

There was no answer, and I began scanning the stormy heavens desperately. Had Starclan sent us a sign? If so, they would want us to see it, right?

Suddenly, there was a white flash, everything went dark, and I could only scream as a pure bolt of thunder struck the old oak tree, standing just a single cat-length in front of me.

* * *

"Froststar!"

Heat scorched my pelt like fire, but it somehow felt like it was inside of me, too; I seriously felt like my entire existence was coming apart, if that makes any sense.

Then, out of the blue, it all just stopped.

"Froststar!" The shrill cry came again. I closed my nearly-blinded eyes, gasped for air, and did a fine example of courage: drop down onto the mud, half unconscious, and groan like all the life was being squeezed out of me.

"Over here!" Silverpool rushed over to my side, her dark gray eyes worried. "What are you all staring at?" She snapped at the shocked, passing cats. "Get him into my den now!"

There was a quick murmur among the crowd, and I felt thick, strong jaws pick me up. There was light. Unnatural lights. Was that a... cat? Yes, a black one, with-

"Froststar," Silverpool bent down over me. "Talk. What happened out there?"

I felt a slight annoyance to the interruption to my vision, but it was quickly replaced by curiosity. "I was just... standing there... when the lightning... hit... tree..."

"I know," she replied softly. "It's okay, just rest now... and you'll be fine. Don't worry about anything. Just rest."

I wanted to protest, but I could do no more as I closed my eyes wearily and sleep overtook me once and for all.

OoOoO

"Froststar..."

I spun around, my eyes wide, but nothing was there. Darkness, and nothing more.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" I growled, my long claws unsheathing.

There came no cat out of the darkness, only voices. Sad, whispering voices. My head began to droop unexpectedly. "Who... what happened in this place?"

"Beware of the rising tempest, Froststar," I could almost make out. "They will destroy everything you know. If you are not careful, the downpours will..."

"Will what?" I pressed. "Tell me!"

But the darkness revealed nothing and everything at the same time, and as the world faded away from me, I could still the haunting echoes of the whispering voices...

OoOoO

"You awake yet?" a gentle voice meowed.

I groaned. "Sil... Silverpool?"

"It's me, Froststar," she purred, with a slight edge. "It was a rough night last night, but you got through it fine."

My heart sank, and visions of the pure white, filling my vision, and the searing heat, ran through me, faster than a flowing stream. "Oh, I remember, all right..."

She rested her tail on my shoulder. "Really, you were okay. The only thing that died was that poor tree; it had been standing there for Starclan knows how many moons."

I nodded, but I still felt that something was off. Something that was missing, something that I couldn't remember but somehow knew was important... "Wait, I need some time to think!" I called, but Silverpool was already out of the den, padding away into the morning sun as the usual day's chatter broke out.

So I started pondering.

* * *

What happened that was so important?... I racketed my brain. Sure, I almost got struck by lightning, but what else? Did I see anything unusual? Did I see any signs? Did I-

I stopped. Signs...

Wasn't that why I got hit in the first place? I was trying to... yes, find this sign that Silverpool supposedly saw. I shook my head. No, she really did see something. I can't doubt my own medicine cat now.

So what really did happen yesterday? Besides the voices...

I jolted up, not caring that my head crashed against the thick reed ceilings. "Those voices," I whispered.

The dream that I had, that must be it!

"Siverpool!" I shouted, struggling to get back onto my paws. "Wait! I need to tell you something!"

There came no answer. "Silverpool!" I yelled again.

There was a pause, then a dark shape appeared in the den entrance. "Blackscar!" I sighed with relief. "Can you tell Silverpool to come over here for a few moments?"

Blackscar shifted his paws nervously. "You see, Froststar..."

There came a yowl somewhere on the other side of camp, and I winced. "What?"

"I think Nightfall is having birth."


	2. Prophet

Chapter 1

"What are you waiting for?" Blackscar demanded. "Come on!"

* * *

We hurried through the crowds, the cats staring and murmuring. There came a shrill cry from within the walls of the thickly-woven nursery, and I winced. "Nightfall... Knew she has been looking a bit unsteady these past few days," I muttered.

Suddenly, tight curls of icy tendrils traveled over my head, and I soon found myself gaping at the scene inside: Nightfall, curled up on the floor and with eyes squeezed shut in pain, Silverpool, trying to calm her down, and finally, Leopardfur, pacing around the ground, eyes worried. I tried to find my voice. "Can- Can I-"

"We're fine here, Froststar," Silverpool meowed coolly while Nightfall screeched once more. "Bit down on this twig, like I told you to, and it won't be so painful!"

She gasped, like she couldn't get enough air. "Wha-what?"

"Can you do anything to help her?" Leopardfur begged. "I- I don't want to lose my mate."

Nightfall tried to say something, but her reply was swallowed up by yet another spasm of pain. Silverpool sighed. "It's fine, Leopardfur, just calm down and-"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

Her eyes blazed. "I've seen many queens give birth over countless moons, and you, an inexperienced warrior, dare tell me what to do?"

Leopardfur growled, and I placed my tail on his back gently. "It'll be fine, just a few more heartbeats and you'll be seeing your-"

"The first kit is coming!" Silverpool shouted. Nightfall moaned again, this time sending chills down my back. Leopardfur was now by her side, nuzzling her gently. "It's okay, it's okay..."

"The first kit has come out!" She called, picking up in her jaws a small, white she-cat. "Keep her here until the pregnancy is over," she said, handing it over to Blackscar, who took it without another word.

"How is she going to survive the next ones?" I asked nervously, my paws shuffling in the sand. Silverpool's eyes remained on Nightfall. "Watch and learn, Froststar." There came another ear-splitting shriek, and Leopardfur winced.

"She can't keep up like this much longer!" He protested, but was soon put to silence by the soft meowing of... My fur smoothened. Kits. "The other two are coming," Silverpool said, but it was only a few heartbeats later that in her jaws lay two limp bodies: one black, the other a dark gray.

"Start licking them," She commanded, but Leopardfur was already on top of them, ruffling their fur gently. I purred, but something was not right. Something about that last kit...

"I think the gray one is dead," I whispered.

* * *

Nightfall screamed, and I stepped back in alarm.

Even Silverpool's eyes were sympathetic. "It's okay... He'd be happy in Starclan. You have to keep going, Nightfall! You can't let this destroy the life of the others."

She sniffed. "I know. Keep... Keep the other two alive for me, please!"

"Of course," I murmured, my head low. "We'll make sure they survive."

Leopardfur nodded, and without another word, he began picking them up by the backs and thrust them gently into their new nests.

OoOoO

The Unnamed Black She-Cat

There was darkness. Nothing but darkness. It was pitch black, and shadows filled my vision.

Not that I knew what light was at the time.

I heard voices, too. Soft, gentle, but sad voices. There was another kit beside me: I could feel the faint beating of their heart. Rhythmic. Like... Well, like a heartbeat.

"Shhh..." That was what I heard, at least. I could never be certain. I tried to move, but my body parts felt frozen in place. Tried to talk, too. Do what the others were doing.

But I could do nothing but lie there, limp.

"Stormkit..."

I perked my ears up higher. What did that cat say?... "Stormkit!"

What was a 'Stormkit,' anyways? What has it to do with me, for that matter?

OoOoO

The Unnamed White She-Cat

I didn't know much yet, but I could tell that something bad had just happened.

There was the feeling of... Life, running through him before. Something I don't know how to explain. Like a heartbeat, but more than just that. It was important, anyways, as I could tell.

Then it just all... Stopped. Stopped, began running out slowly at first, then faster and faster until there was nothing left. Empty. Like a shell, nothing on the inside.

I had no idea what just happened. What made that feeling go still? What made HIM go still?

But there was another life, too. One more besides me. That one's is still going strong.

What was that force, anyways? Where did that other kit go?!

OoOoO

Stormkit

There came a soft whispering in my ear, and I soon gave way to sleep.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but the next moment I knew, I could hear voices again. Louder this time, though. There two voices... Two? There must be more than just us, right?

Suddenly, there was a twitching in my eye. I batted it carelessly, then realized that I could move my paw now! Blindly, I began swinging it in the air. I wonder what other parts I could move now?

There was a purr of amusement, and the first voice spoke out again. "Look at her, she's a little warrior already!"

I didn't know what they were talking about, but it sounded... Good. I purred softly.

Wait, purred? I could make sounds too! I tried to move my mouth, form it into the shape I wanted, but it still didn't feel right. Someone prodded me in the side, and I turned, as if trying to detect who, but there was still darkness all around.

* * *

It's been a long time since I first entered the world.

Okay, I don't know how long. But I knew it was a pretty long time. For me, anyhow. I don't know when I realized that there wasn't darkness everywhere anymore, but it didn't feel sudden.

Somehow, I just knew.

My eyes flew open for the first time.

There was an entire array of different colors and lines and circles, and I didn't know how to take in all of it at first.

"You opened your eyes too!" I heard.

Spinning around, I caught sight of a tiny mass of white, quivering slightly side to side. It took me a moment to connect the voice with the actual thing.

"Who... Who are you?" I squeaked. I didn't even realize I could talk already!

"Cloudkit... I think." One of her ears twitched. "What about you?"

I could feel my face getting red. "Um... I don't know."

"Meet Stormkit, Cloudkit." The first voice that I had heard of appeared by our side, "and meet Cloudkit, Stormkit."

I patterned my tiny paws on the ground excitedly. "Well, where did she come from?"

"We both have the same mother and father," Cloudkit calmly explained, but a startled look from the other cat seemed... I frowned. New look.

"How do you know all this already?" He demanded.

Cloudkit shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe our ancestors told me."

Now he was really getting pale. "You... You know about Starclan?"

I sighed. "I don't get a word either of you are saying."

The cat that was supposed to be our "father" opened his mouth, then shut it again as if reconsidering. "I... I'll let you explore the camp for a while," he muttered. "Nightfall... Your mother needs some rest." With that, he turned around and began stalking away, seemingly to merge into the bramble tendrils that hung above the ceiling.

My eyes were wide. "Where did he disappear off to?"

Cloudkit shrugged. "Outside. The camp, like he mentioned."

OoOoO

Leopardfur

That white kit knows too much.

That thought hung in my head as I passed the fresh-kill pile. Way too much. How did she find out about Starclan, anyways?

"Hey, Leopardfur, how are the kits?" Froststar interrupted his thoughts. "Quite a pawful, aren't they?"

I shrugged as casually as I could. "Yes. Stormkit and Cloudkit."

He smiled. "I'll go check on them when I have time. See you."

"Bye," I meowed softly. My fur raised as the morning breeze blew in, and as I looked at the meager pile of fresh-kill sitting in the middle of the clearing, part of me wanted to go hunt for a while. Maybe I was just too stressed from all that's happened recently. There's no harm in a curious kit, right?

With that thought clinging to my head, I began padding out the thick bramble strands that marked the end of the Streamclan camp.

The air was fresh and crisp today. Nice weather for hunting, any day, especially that now leaf-bare was ending and signs of life were beginning to appear again. I opened my mouth, the many scents of the forest flooding my taste glands. Some patches of marigold there, an old squirrel nest there... I shook my head. I would find the the most prey in the river.

OoOoO

Stormkit

My fur raised as I stepped out, my eyes wide. "That's the camp? It's... Huge!"

I didn't even notice it, but a shadow cast over us and I spun around. "You don't look like any cat I know," I ventured.

The strange cat purred. "Oh, don't be silly, you must know your own mother!"

So that was what Cloudkit was talking about... I cleared my throat dramatically. "Can we go explore the camp, please?"

She sighed. "I can't remember when I was like that myself. Of course."

We began padding forward into the sunlight, while Cloudkit bounced along besides me. "This place is so big!"

"It's gonna get small when you get used to it," my mother replied, stopping in front of a large gray boulder. "This is the leader's den, where Froststar lives."

I frowned. "Cats can fit in there?"

She purred with amusement. "Of course. This den has fur over countless cats in all those moons."

I was about to reply, when Cloudkit cocked her head and asked, "Why does it matter? Froststar is going to die tomorrow anyways."


	3. Thought

Chapter 2

"Don't be ridiculous!" My mother snapped sharply. "Of course Froststar is going to be fine!"

"That's what you think, mother," Cloudkit replied calmly. Her dark, stormy blue-gray eyes glinted, and that somehow sent shivers down my spine. "Fate can be denied, but not avoided."

Nightfall opened her mouth to argue, but seemed to think better of it and shut it again. "Stormkit, you go stay here," she commanded. "Me and your sister will have a... talk over at the fresh-kill pile."

"Mom..." I started, but she gave me a hard stare and she began leading Cloudkit away, her gray eyes still shining.

Sparkling like moonlight.

OoOoO

Cloudkit

"Now listen," Nightfall rumbled. "It is important that you respect your elders! It will be an essential part of life later on."

I growled impatiently. "But those cats spoke to me! I know it!"

She sighed. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you anymore, Cloudkit. Just be careful, alright? I don't want you to-"

"You're just jealous that I know more than you do!" I snapped. "Stormkit... she's clueless."

"Don't speak that way about your own sister!" She snarled, rising up on her hind legs. "Family! It's what holds us together!"

I sighed. "Mother, you're not going to get far with that attitude of yours. Remember, you're speaking to innocent kits," I said in a sarcastic tone. "It wouldn't be nice to-"

Nightfall shrieked and leaned in towards me, her eyes blazing. "Don't you know what I do in making sure you're all safe everyday? That you have milk to drink? That you have someone to play with?" Her voice began to tremble. "Your brother died, Cloudkit. It was a sign from Starclan!"

"Not all signs are true signs," I began, but she cut me off with a glare. "Get back to Stormkit. Play. Do what any other kit does. Please."

OoOoO

Stormkit

"What did she tell you?" I asked eagerly as Cloudkit propped herself up besides me.

She frowned. "Nothing, really... Just some stuff about being respectful. Eh, didn't really pay much attention to it."

Her eyes turned towards me, and I saw those eyes, both of them wide and intense for the first time; haunting. Disturbing. "Do you ever doubt the things those Starclan thingies tell you?" I asked.

"Oh, no. It's as clear as daylight to me," she answered with a shrug. "Think maybe I'm special?"

I snarled. "What? Bragging too? Like you haven't had enough already."

"Well, like it or not, I'm gonna be the messenger of you all," Cloudkit meowed simply. "Mom... eh, she's as lost as the rest of them."

"Will you just stop saying how great you are?" I snapped, standing up. "Maybe to appreciate ME for once?"

"Calm down, it's your first day," she sighed. "Speaking of that... do you have anything to prove to me that you can do something?"

My claws slid out, as if instinctively. "Back off, or you'll-"

"Or you're gonna shred me into pieces?" Cloudkit cut in. "What good does that do, remind me again?"

I hesitated. "Is it gonna change destiny?" She continued. "Will it give you a better life? No. It's your choice- hey, where are you going?"

I growled and glanced out to the camp entrance. "Outside. Far, far away from you!"

She was silent for a moment. "Do you... do you really hate me?"

I shrugged. "Go ask your starry ancestors, 'cause I'm not answering that."

OoOoO

Cloudkit

She hates me. I know that, there's no denying it.

But you know what?

I don't care. I don't NEED company anyways. They're all blind, every one of them.

Just yesterday, a gray cat came and visited me in a dream. His name was Dappledsand, he had said; and a raging current would destroy everything that we knew. "Beware of your sister," he had warned.

They're wrong. They think Starclan have all the answers, but they don't. The truth is, they're just trying to find their way around themselves. They want to make us think they have everything in control.

But I know better. Because if those other voices. They don't belong to Starclan, that much I can tell. But they are older. Much, much older. Beyond the time when the clans were created. Before there was anything.

They tell me the truth.

I've heard the others talk about me already. They say that I'm mad. That I'm insane.

Sure. Let me hear them say that when the prophecies have been fulfilled and the paths layer out. Everything's carved in stone. Unchanging.

I'm... Worried about my mother, to be honest. She seems to think there's something wrong with me. But then no one says anything about the medicine cat who's seen false visions, a leader whose path has been strayed.

Why do they not ask?


	4. Outsider

Chapter 3

Cloudkit

"It's time to go to sleep, kits," Nightfall sighed, padding over to me. "It's been a long day, and I need some rest."

I jolted awake from another conversation with the ancient cat. "Oh! What?"

Her expression changed to one of concern. "Cloudkit, you need to stop daydreaming whatever else you're daydreaming about and get a move on with life. Because sooner or later, someone's gonna-"

"Okay, okay," I replied, exhausted. Too tired to argue any more. "I'll try more..."

"Good." Nightfall let out a long yawn, her jaws parting and her teeth revealing. "Just making sure."

The moon was already rising, but as I began getting to my paws, another agonized cry sounded from behind me.

"Has anyone seen Stormkit today?"

* * *

"What?" Nightfall exploded. "What do you mean?"

Leopardfur twitched nervously. "I- She isn't in the camp at all!"

"Have you checked everywhere?" My mother sputtered, panic filling her voice. "The kit-grounds? The dens? Hiding in the nursery?"

"I've checked every mouse-length of the camp," Leopardfur explained. "There's nothing remotely like a kit anywhere."

"But- but that's impossible," my mother shrieked. "Stormkit was with us the whole afternoon! I saw it!"

"I know where she is," I volunteered.

The two stopped and stared at me. "Now, this is no time for your silly pranks, Cloudkit," Leopardfur started, but I cut him off with a fierce glare. "This isn't a prank! Starclan speaks to us all!"

Leopardfur opened his mouth, about to argue again, but Nightfall silenced him with a flick of her tail. "Yes, and where is she, honey?"

OoOoO

Stormkit

It was wonderful out in the woods.

I paused, sniffing the air. "Why don't they allow kits to go here?" I muttered. The soft scent of the trees and the sharp smell of prey rose up above all the rest. It was truly a great sensation.

I began padding out even further. Sunlight streamed through tiny cracks in the leaves, but there was still plenty of shade and that's the way I like it. Plus, there was also a slight breeze coming in the direction of the camp, so it left my back with a cool, satisfied feeling.

Soon I began sensing a change in the air- literally. The forest scent didn't seem quite as overwelcomg here... as I pushed away yet another patch of bramble bush in my way, I looked up at the scene before me and gaped, my mouth open.

Just in front of me... It was the most magnificent clearing that I had ever looked upon. Maple trees cluttered the corners; the ground was dusty, but not muddy in the least, with a smooth surface and no bumps or craters whatsoever. I began stepping out cautiously. What part of the land was this?

Suddenly, there came a rustling, and I stiffened.

I expected something to pop out of... Well, nowhere, to be exact. I spun around wildly, trying to see if some cat was going to confront me, but no one came.

"Hello?" I squeaked, shrilled than I had meant for it to be.

There was no answer, only the whispering of trees in the blowing wind.

But still I stood, slightly shivering now. Even though the morning sun shone down at its brightest.

Something was out there.

* * *

The messenger was watching.

"Don't scare her!" The dark ginger she-cat hissed, but the bushes rustled with the crumbling leaves and the black kit stiffened.

The tom felt like replying back, but the she-cat's fierce glare made him hold his tongue for a few moments longer. "I know, I'm trying to-"

"Do or do not," she whispered back. "There is no try. The boss told us."

The tom shook his head. Some things were better off left alone.

* * *

OoOoO

Nightfall

"She'll die out there in the wilderness!" My voice came out shrill and thin. "Foxes and badgers roam the perimeter. She could die of the heat- there are no puddles of water anywhere nearby! I can't remember the last time she ate!"

"Calm. Down," Leopardfur commanded. "We're going to find her."

"How do you know?" I shrieked. "We've already walked for several paces and we still haven't had a trace of her!"

"She's at the training grounds," Cloudkit interrupted. "Those dusty, sunny patches of ground?"

I growled. "Cloudkit! You're not helping!"

My mate cast his tail on my back. "It's okay..."

Something about that gesture disgusted me. "I don't need protection," I snarled. "I can handle things myself."

Leopardfur said no more, just waved his tail in dismissal and wandered off further into the undergrowth, muttering.

* * *

The Star-Watcher stared out into the darkness. "Has there been any sign of the Light-Bringers?" a small brown she-cat besides him meowed.

He gazed at her intensely. "No, and there needed none. I will protect you," he muttered.

"But isn't that our ancestor's jobs?"

"It is mine, too, Dust." Suddenly, he seemed to catch sight of something in the darkness; dark blue, and wide. His eyes grew wide. Could it be? One of those after so many countless moons...

"Star-Watcher?" Dust inquired. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "No, nothing, Dust. I would never keep anything from you."

There was a long moment of silence, and then finally Dust opened her mouth again. "But, Star-Watcher-"

"You may call me Tiger," he whispered. "You have no need to address me so officially."

"Thank you," Dust murmured. "But... have you seen anything, Tiger? This group might not last much longer."

"Don't worry," Tiger assured. "I have sent scouts ahead. They will explore that area, report back to me, and then we can decide what to do."

"Of course. I dare not oppose you," Dust said quickly.

But what he did not tell her was that he had indeed saw something in the corners of the shadows. Those scouts... They would do as they were told, right? They were always his most trusted companions; they wouldn't fail him now, would they?

Tiger snarled.

They better not.


	5. Intruder

Chapter 4

I felt yet another trickle of sweat roll down my neck. I have been sitting here all day, and-

Okay, more like one hour, but still. It was hot. It was sunny. Enough said.

I decided to do a little more exploring, as it didn't look like anyone was coming to get me, anyways. Watching the dusty ground come up further before me, I raised my paws and helped myself up until I was standing. Standing, a ridiculously small kit in the forest.

I decided to hang on to that thought.

The clouds were beginning to gather again, which was good, because I really needed a break from all the sunshine and light. I paused, staring at just for a few heartbeats. What have I done... Or, rather, where?

I shook my head as the wind ruffled my pelt and began trudging through the dust once more.

The air was getting hot and humid as I padded through the trees. Finally, shade! Leaves drifted through the breezes, some red and some yellow. I stopped, and paused to gaze at the colorful organic arrays.

"It's so peaceful here," I murmured. For the first time, my paws felt... Dragged. Tired. I sighed and collapsed on the soft ground, exausted, surprised but not alarmed by what seemed to be a boulder on my back.

The winds were cooling down now. Soft and gentle, like the ruffling of Cloudkit's fur... I closed my eyes. Maybe I could let sleep overtake me again, and let everything else just... Slip away...

Wait, Cloudkit?

I squeezed my eyes shut even further, but the thought stayed in my head like a stubborn badger. Cloudkit! Where was she?

Sleep threatened to contain me, but with a groan I faced the blinding sunlight once more and got onto my paws.

OoOoO

Cloudkit

"Left! No, your right, I meant," I snapped. "Use your senses!"

Nightfall seemed ready to argue with me again, possibly about respecting my elders, but my father silenced her with a stony look. "Yes, and then where, Cloudkit?"

I snickered. "Up where you see that tall sheet of reeds? Just beyond that is the training grounds."

"Let me see!" My mother raced ahead through the bracken, only to return a few moments later with her fur messy with tangles and bits of bramble and her expression as one of panic. "I can't see anything!"

"She would have been here if you moved quicker and less like lumbering badgers," I retorted. "Now she's moving on to the river! We've got to hurry-"

"I'm on going on this wild goose hunt anymore."

Leopardfur's eyes raised. "Nightfall, that surely isn't wise, what with all the-"

"I don't care. You two can search on your own," my mother replied coldly. "I've had enough of this."

I shrugged. "Then you go. We're going to save the day without you."

"Cloudkit, don't be so sure," My father warned, but I shook my pelt like I was shaking off his words.

"Let her go; it's her choice," I said, unblinded. She hissed at me, and I turned away. "I'm sorry... Mother."

* * *

She pass through the darkness, her eyes alert.

She could feel the kits inside. Inside the shadows that lay upon them and would soon take them again.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and the she-cat spun around to find a pair of blue eyes, staring at her intensely.

"You're in our land," the new shape growled, but she was not afraid, despite what HER mother had always told her to do. "No," she whispered firmly.

The blue-eyed tom glared at her. "You dare defy us on our own territory?"

"You," she corrected. "There doesn't seem to be any more of you here."

His shoulders slumped. "Maybe that's a what you think. How do you know, within the next heartbeat or so a whole tribe of cats are going to come down on you and-"

"Let's save the chit-chat for later, shall we?" The she-cat meowed simply. "I need too gain access to your- to this patch of hunting grounds."

The tom growled lowly. "You think I'm chit-chatting with you?" There was a 'sss', and then class gleamed in the moonlight like amber.

More claws came. "Of course. My kits need-"

"What's happening over there, Red?" another voice called, somewhere from behind.

The she-cat cursed under her breath. More enemies. "What do you want?"

The new cat stopped in her tracks. "Red? Tell me. What's happening? Why is this scrawny she-cat on our hunting grounds?"

"Why else do you think I'm here, Blue?" Red snarled. "If it weren't for this flea-bag-"

"She's carrying kits, brother," Blue whispered.

"I think she needs help."


	6. Message

Chapter 5

I heard a faint rustle in the grass, and my whiskers twitched once, but dismissed it quickly. I needed to go. Cloudkit needed me! They needed ME!

Padding through the undergrowth, my paws were beginning to feel like they were on fire- or falling off. Neither of which was pretty to think about. I shuddered and glanced ahead towards the meadow. I came here before, right? I must be somewhere near camp now...

Suddenly, there was a sharp prickling in my side, and I winced to find a dark brown rose thorn, digging deep into my pelt. Pain shot through me, but at the same time, there was also something else. Something that gave me hope.

Didn't I get pricked already today? I glanced back my flank, now with a tiny bleeding scratch near my chest. On a rose bush... I might be getting close to home now. But then again, there was practically a thousand types of thorns out in this part of the forest.

I decided to hang on to that thought and kept walking.

OoOoO

Cloudkit

I walked forward with long, confident strides. There was a clear scent to the right... no, somewhere between there and directly in front. I frowned. "The different smells are overlapping!"

"That's because you're just a kit, dear," Leopardfur said mildly, but I could tell from the brief expression I saw on his face that he was trying hard not to look at me.

I thought I knew why, but just then I realized that he had found something. Searching his face, I glanced forward to find a single prick of blood on the leaves before me. I cocked my head. "That's Stormkit's scent... I mean, there's Stormkit's scent on the blood."

There was a short moment of panic on my father's face. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Well, it's near a rose bush, and those things are pretty annoying when they happen to stab you, so maybe she just got a cut. Nothing big, I'm sure. It's not like anyone's trying to hurt her."

His face flushed back to its normal color again. "You're... you're right. We gotta keep calm..."

I could tell from the way his mouth opened again at the end of his sentence, as if he was going to say something more but then decided against it, but I let it go. "Right. The different scents are all over the place now, so we must be close."

Leopardfur gave me that look again- that look of both admiration and suspicion, and then added, "I think you've done enough. You can go back to the clan now, it's a lot safer there. I don't want to lose you, too."

I thought fast. "But... but then, who will send me back? If I go by myself, then I could get lost or captured or something, and if you go along with me, you could lose Stormkit's scents and we'll never see her again."

He growled, but it was somehow a purr at the same time. "I knew that. Come on, stay together. Stay with me. We'll see her again, I promise."

"I don't need your promises," I started, but stopped when he flinched slightly. Recoiled. Gave me that look again. "Yes, I know."

Then the bushes besides us shook.

* * *

"What was that?" Leopardfur demanded, his claws unsheathing almost entirely by themselves.

I perked my ears up, interested. "I dunno. Maybe a fox? But I have no doubts that we will defeat it."

"You've never even seen a fox before!" Leopardfur hissed furiously, looking around wildly. "If it's really a fox, we're in trouble. If it's a badger, then we're really dead."

I thought about making a sarcastic comment, but instead bit my tongue against it. Not right now.

"Should we run?" I suggested, which earned me a glare from my father. "Silent! What if it-"

Then a voice came out from the leaves and tangled branches, and the grass shook again. "Cloudkit?"

"Stormkit!" Leopardfur whispered. "You're not lost!"

"Oh, I was," she answered with a hint of amusement. "But, you know, I'm smart and all, so I managed to find you."

I tried to find some inner anger towards my sister, maybe some fury would help for once: but instead, I found only relief.

Something I've never felt before.

* * *

The queen glared at Blue. "I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own, thank you very much."

Red was about to agree for the first time since he had first met her, but Blue silenced him with a steely gaze. "No, you're carrying kits, and that means everything to us. They must be treated with respect. Come. We will not harm you."

The queen thought about resisting, but for some reason, she found none inside of her. "Very well. I shall expect no less from you."

Blue chuckled nervously. "O- of course. What is your name?"

She hesitated for a while, then meowed simply, "I suppose it won't be much harm to tell you such a primal thing. I'm Vixen."

"I have come to deliver a message."


	7. Found

Chapter 6

"Let's get back to camp now," Leopardfur whispered. I wasn't exactly sure why he was so quiet, but a warning glance from CloudKit shut me up.

We began trading back in silence. CloudKit hung by my sides, the sun streaking several golden dapples across her white fur, while mine slowly grew hotter and hotter until it was hard to bear. I lunged for some shade, maybe a few trees to rest under for a while, but there was only the never-ending reeds and the tall, yellow-green bushes. "Hey, are we nearly there yet?"

Cloudkit began looking more like herself immediately. "Well, right now we're in the outskirts, so we'll be back in camp in a few moments. I think I see the entrance already- those bramble patches in the distance? The thorns."

Her words jerked me back to reality after a nice ponder about lying in the cool evening air and watching the sun go down. "Oh- oh, yeah. I know what you mean."

Cloudkit's fur fluffed with pride, and in a few heartbeats we found ourselves entering a very busy- and loud- group of cats. There was a quick and sharp yowl, as if angry, and then a dark gray shape thrust through the crowd, searching our ragtag group until her eyes met mine and she ran forward, burying her head in my muzzle. "Stormkit! You're back..."

"With my help..." CloudKit muttered, but Nightfall didn't look like she cared. Or, she just didn't hear the comment at all. "We're going to get you back in the nursery as soon as possible- darling, look at that tangly, messy excuse of a pelt! I'll get you all cleaned up in a moment."

Leopardfur purred, and I was about to say something when I noticed CloudKit glare at our mother yet again and slip away into the crowd. I sighed. Nothing ever seems to get to that cat.

* * *

"Mom! Be gentler! Like, a hundred times softer," I complained as my mom ripped out a bur. With her teeth. "I'll lose all of my fur at this point, and then CloudKit will have even more of a reason to tease me."

I meant it in a friendlier, almost playful time, but I could feel her tensen up even now. "Honey, I think this looks good enough. I'll leave the rest to you, just get some sleep, for StarClan's sake and we'll be with you in a moment. Okay?"

"Okay, fine," I muttered, and gladly pushed her aside and tossed myself down onto the mossy nest. There was a sharp prick, and I moved positions just a bit to get rid of that pesky twig. Bracken that hadn't been placed properly... I shifted yet again, and felt a slight movement in my left side as CloudKit settled down besides me, groaning. "What is it with Nightfall? I'm like a tick she can't get out enough times."

"I don't know," I said, suddenly a bit more awake. "But you are acting a bit creepy these days... Eh, we're StreamClan, so might as well expect some lizards crawling around here."

Cloudkit snarled and kicked me in the knees. "Easy for you to say."

"Hey, what about those starry ancestors you keep bragging about?" I said, rubbing my leg where it was kicked. "Have they lost interest in you or something?"

She exhaled slowly. "There's no argueing with you, so might as well get some sleep."

I wanted to say something more, but my conscious was clearly against it and before you could say 'Stormkit,' I had already closed my eyes and was halfway to dreamland.

* * *

The queen glanced around fiercely. "This isn't what I expected."

Red spat at the ground, looking like he wanted to say something, but Blue coughed awkwardly and set her tail on his shoulder. "Now, now. Let's treat our visitor with respect. Vixen, and, by the way, you have a very nice name, this is our camp, where you will be staying for the next few... Oh, I don't know, a few days at least."

Vixen held up her head proudly. "My mother chose that name. Had a high rank in the Tribe, as you clearly don't know. But this ragtag group of cats... I suppose this is your Tribe?"

"Yes, and please don't call us ragtag, we are trying our best in hard times," Blue said, then realized she just gave away her Tribe's moment of weakness. "Where did you come from, anyways? If you don't feel comfortable with that question, then you don't have to answer it, you know. Just to let you know."

"Oh, I came from another clan. Whole lots more organized than this," Vixen spat. "Where is your Deathcaller?"

The cats looked blank for a moment. "What do you mean, our leader?"

"Yes, your leader!" She snapped. "What else- who else did you think I meant? The kits that you are?"

Red had already unsheathed and sheathed his claws many times over the course of the journey, and right now, they were gleaming like amber. Blue was trying hard to keep calm herself. "We'll lead you to our Lifebringer soon."

Vixen began muttering, something about curses before turning to meet Blue and following her down the narrow pathway.


	8. Medicine

Chapter 8

Silentstorm padded up the trail, her tail barely twitching behind her. Besides her, Thornpaw followed closely. "Where are we going?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Don't you like adventure?"

It was true, but Thornpaw shook his head. "But... what about my mentor? Mudscar is going to be so mad at me when I get back..."

"Well, you were the one annoying me to death yesterday, with all that talk of sneaking out of camp," Silentstorm retorted. She knew she should be more responsible than this, but she was quite close to him and usually gave him what he wanted.

Thornpaw didn't answer, just stared out into the horizon, whiskers still.

* * *

The next morning, I found the nest besides me to be empty.

"Cloudkit!" I tried to say, but my mouth was nearly full of moss and the words were being muffled. I spat them out, trying to get rid of the muddy taste on my tongue. "Cloudkit!"

"I'm over here," she muttered, back turned to me. "You're just like those other kits, sleeping 'til noon. When you're an apprentice, you'll have to get used to waking up earlier. I've heard that most of the mentors are pretty grumpy when it comes to that."

I felt a twinge of annoyance. "Well, aren't you going to be a warrior's apprentice too?"

"Warrior's apprentice?" she hissed. "Why fight pointless battles when you can mend them? Why kill someone you don't know and be honored for it?"

I tilted my head. "So, you're going to be training for a medicine cat? But doesn't that require special signs from StarClan or something?" The moment I said the words, I felt stupid. Of course she would. She had seen way too many "signs" already for any cat.

Cloudkit seemed to read my mind. "Yes, but they're not gonna listen to a kit about important things-" here she gave a resentful spit at the ground- "especially when it's about medicine cat stuff. Oh, let the older cats take care of it."

I wanted to argue. I didn't know why, I guess that I had already grown used to arguing with her by now, so it was almost comforting. Still, I couldn't find anything to argue about. "Sure," I said, not really certain what I was agreeing to.

Cloudkit was silent for a moment. "Stormkit, what would Nightfall say about this?"

"What would she say about... oh, that." My heart sank for a reason I didn't fully understand. Of course, my mom. 'Nightfall.' Did Cloudkit think of her as a mom anymore, I wondered? "Well, there's still Leopardfur. He's more... open to these kind of things," I added.

"Maybe," Cloudkit muttered, but I could see that she was still uncertain. "Maybe, they would see the light for once."

Her eyes shone with a light that was too full of wisdom for her age.

OoOoO

"What- a medicine cat?" Nightfall hissed. "Fine. I'll go ask Froststar to see what he thinks."

Something about that seemed off, although I couldn't tell what. "I'm sure it'll be okay," I reassured Cloudkit.

But there was something wrong about today. There was a strange sound in the air that I had never heard last for so long before.

Silence.

* * *

Vixen shook off the dew that clung to her pelt desperately. "This place is so cold!" She complained.

Blue cleared his throat. "Look, our Lifebringer must be around here somewhere. You're not used to that word, I suppose?"

Vixen shook her head reluctantly. She hated not knowing everything. "That's your leader?"

Red nodded, despite himself. "There she is. Her deputy's here, too, it seems."


	9. Note: Must Read

**Dear Reader Who Reads My Fanfictions,**

 **I won't update again for... I don't know how long. No, it's NOT because I lost interest in writing, or this story. Quite the opposite, to be honest. I am currently writing a long writing project that I am hoping to publish. I'm pushing myself for a thousand words a day, and I won't have time for fanfics of any kind.**

 **I'll return when... That's when the hard part comes in. When the book gets published? Novelists writing fanfictions? It could happen, although I am doubtful. If they reject it, I'm just going to keep trying.**

 **In any case... Wish me luck.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Storm**


End file.
